


If AFI Is Over

by LostinMay



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinMay/pseuds/LostinMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-apocalyptic future when AFI has broken up…</p>
            </blockquote>





	If AFI Is Over

Davey closed the door behind him with his foot and proceeded to the kitchen balancing the bags he was carrying. It was only after he placed them on the counter that he heard the door locking.  
He yelped and turned around, from this angle being able to see the front door. He yelled when he saw those eyes looking back at him.  
“ADAM!”  
The satisfaction in those blue eyes was enough to make Davey’s knees weak.  
“Hi Dave! How are you?”  
“Fine. I’m fine!” A bit of restraint, maybe even fear in his voice, but nothing he could hide. Adam was here. He could barely believe it.  
Adam walked over, his eyes never leaving Davey. He closed the small distance in the lobby too fast for Davey to come back to his senses.  
“You never lock your front door. Someone will kill you one day or worse.”  
“What’s worse than killing?” Davey tried to joke, turning away from Adam, trying to busy himself with the groceries.

“I’ve heard you’ve been talking about me.”

Yes, he had been mentioning him.   
When AFI broke a life time ago and they all went their separate way… well that night Davey broke his edge. Then for a couple of long months he turned his life upside down. He regretted the meat, the clubs, the alcohol, but he could never regret this man because… he simply could not put Adam and regret in the same sentence.  
How can you regret great moments when his life, every dream and everything he worked for were simply erased.

You never talk about me. You never mention my name. I never mention yours.  
If AFI is over so it’s our friendships and everything we had. We go separate ways and try to rebuilt our lives.  
That’s what he said.

“Look at me.”  
Davey turned around. Adam’s eyes were stormy. He wanted answers and being evasive wouldn’t save him – not this time.   
After the words escaped, after knowing they, as a band, will end, everyone became short of patience, they changed completely.  
The Adam he used to know would accept any apology, this one here would skin him alive for the answers.

Adam towered over Davey. He looked at him hard in the eyes. Davey was tired, he had a week of facial hair, his hair was a mess, cut shorter than he ever wore it in years. He had put some muscle on. He looked manly.  
But looking at Adam he knew he resembled a lost boy, perhaps even the man he was before their damned fall.

“What have you been saying about me?”  
“Nothing. Nothing really… I was just…. It was a mention of your name…”  
Adam knew that the anger in his eyes was somehow diminished, but Davey was slightly shaking anyway.  
“When you talk about me I like to know what you’re saying.”  
“I was just talking about you like I talk about everything else in my past life. Nothing important.”  
Adam closed his hand around his upper arm.  
“I’m serious. I know what you said. Admit it.” The voice could freeze hell over.  
“I said you were my lover.”  
He was pushed away and the ferocious look on Adam’s face made him seriously scared. If he would be at arm’s length he was sure Adam would punch him.

Then they waited. Davey averted his eyes from Adam not wanting to see him, not wanting to hear his breath coming in pants. Then Adam exhaled and the smell of him slapped him hard and memories came rushing.

“I was missing you.” Davey said.  
“Me too, that’s why I’m here.” The frown didn’t leave his face. He kept starring Davey down.  
Bold as he could get Davey advanced in on Adam and reached for him. Adam’s breath hitched as Davey’s fingers started caressing his cheek.  
With eyes wide open he continued to caress his cheek and smile. He looked in Adam’s eyes, at every crease, every inch of his face and took it in, every bit of it, he let his eyes roam freely, hoping he could tattoo it on his brain. Hoping he won’t even have to close his eyes to remember it.  
Then Adam smiled, a dazzling smile, and Davey knew he was lost.  
In a second they started kissing. It was a hungry kiss but a perfect kiss. They always shared perfect kisses. Like they were perfectly designed for each other.  
He could almost savor the taste of his skin; he could almost feel his hands touching him, enveloping him.  
At night he would be kept awake just by the memory of that warm hand on his skin, that very first touch that sent tinkles up his spine.

Adam pushed Davey towards the counter and they took off their clothes in silence.  
Then they kissed and everything clicked into position. Davey's kisses and his hair tickling his skin, the touches and the way he moved when he was in him - this is what he believed heaven to be.   
He couldn't help the sounds that escaped him, he couldn't even know where they came from. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss every inch of that body and never stop.  
All Adam knew was that he wanted Davey to move like that forever, to writhe like that and be lost in passion for an eternity, but the momentum came however hard he tried to delay it.  
The smile adorning Davey's lips, his eyes when they kissed, his skin and the intoxicating smell where and always would be his downfall.  
That smell that he sometimes thought he could sense on the street and in the weirdest situations. It got him hard. Got him wanting to break the promise, like he did now.  
He enveloped him in his arms, keeping him close to his chest, not saying a word, ignoring the want of his lungs.  
He was ready again, ready to take him again, to give him pleasure, to hear him whimper. He gave all he had hoping that he was indeed something special for the man holding on to him for dear life.  
For brief seconds Adam had hoped that it would have been just that - sex and not lovers like gestures between them, but the chemistry was there – tangible, the gestures, the touches, the way their eyes met and followed each and every move it showed that it was so much more than.  
He couldn't for the life of him understand how he could have walked away from Davey.

Adam knew that they should rest and, sadly, he also knew that he couldn't hold him in his arms because Davey just wasn't used to that, but he tried - so they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The End.


End file.
